


Take Me/Make Me

by Sunshine_is_mine



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Large Cock, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Painful Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Triple Penetration, Triple Penetration in Three Holes, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25097206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine_is_mine/pseuds/Sunshine_is_mine
Summary: Sara has always had one fantasy that kept playing over and over in her head. It always got her so hot just thinking about it, it was a sure way to make her soak through her panties.
Kudos: 68





	Take Me/Make Me

Sara has always had one fantasy that kept playing over and over in her head. It always got her so hot just thinking about it, it was a sure way to make her soak through her panties.

She sat at the edge of the bed with her legs spread wide out. Mac knelt in between her legs licking away at her cunt. Jack was pinching and biting at her nipples. While Kenny was working open her asshole. 

The moans that escaped her mouth spurred on the guys. Mac's face drove deeper, slashing his tongue inside of her. Jack pulled one of your nipples into his mouth and sucked on it like it was the only thing keeping him alive.

Jack used the juices that fell, pushing his two fingers deep into Sara. Jack pounded his fingers into Sara's once untouched hole. The small puckered hole squeezed around his thick digits, barely allowing his fingers to push in and out. He added another finger. He could barely get the tip of the third finger inside before Sara started to push up. With his other hand, Jack reached for her cunt and pushed his thumb in between her folds and quickly assaulted Sara's clit. Sara moaned out. She started to relax, then, Jack pushed in all three fingers into her asshole. 

Sara shouted. It was all too much for her senses. The tongue in her cunt, the mouth on her tits were making her feel so fucking good, countering the too full feeling that the fingers taking up space in her ass. Oh shit! Now the digits pulling apart inside of her. She arches her back. 

"Fuck!" she shouts. 

"I'm taking her ass first," Jack says. "Who's taking her pussy?"

"I am," Kenny says. 

Kenny lays on the bed and slides Sara down his cock. He's 8" and he's the smallest compared to the other two, but he's so fucking thick. Sara feels like he just put a soda can inside of her. 

Kenny starts fucking her, making her bounce on his thick cock. Sounds fall out of Sara's mouth as the stretch to her cunt is far more than she's ever taken. She starts countering Kenny's movements. 

Mac and Jack watch Sara ride Kenny's thick cock, watching her tits bounce. They stroke themselves. They're both dripping. 

Jack moves behind Sara. When Sara drops herself on Kenny's cock, she also dropped herself on Jack's. Jack pushed up on Sara's downward motion causing his mushroom head to pop inside. 

"Ugh!" Sara's hands seek purchase from Kenny. Grabbing his shoulders as the pain from her backside traveled up her spine. Kenny doesn't stop moving, pounding inside of her. Jack pushes is 9 1/2" cock inside of your asshole, all the way to the hilt. 

Sara gasps for air. It was too much, too soon. She couldn't. She cries out again. Her mouth falls open and Mac quickly moves to fill the available space. His 10" cock hits the back of her throat. She gags on it, but when her throat spasmed, Mac's cock slid deeper down her throat. He put his hand on her throat, feeling his cock as he pushed in and out. 

Tears roll down her face. She can't breath. Every hole is filled. Her ass, pussy and throat were being furiously pounded. Her asshole was being filled for the first time and the cock that was spearing inside of her made her feel like she was going to be slit in two. 

Mac grabbed the back of her head and skullfucked her. Making her head bob on her enormous cock. Jack grabbed her shoulder making her take every inch into abused hole. Kenny grabbed hold of her hips. They all took a hold of her body using it for their own satisfaction. 

Kenny was close, he put his thumb to Sara's clit and rubbed it quickly and harshly. Sara moaned sending a vibration through Mac's cock. Mac pushed one last time into the warm, wet heat and shot his hot cum down Sara's throat. He pulled out slowly letting the cum hit Sara tongue. Sara closed her eyes and sucked on Mac's cockhead. Drinking down as much of his load as she could. 

Between Kenny's thumb and his thick cock, Sara was pushed over the edge. She clamped down on the cocks inside of her and shook riding the wave of her electrified orgasm. Kenny shot his load deep inside her pussy, pounding his cock while riding out his orgasm. 

Feeling Sara's asshole squeezing around on his cock causing Jack to spill into her. Painting her canal with load after load of hot cum into her. Kenny pulled out and so did Jack. Sara laid over Kenny's body. She looked so debouched. Her pussy lips were swollen and glistening with cum, as was her ass and her face. She looked so sated.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm not done," Mac said. 

"I need a minute," Jack huffed out. 

Mac pulled up Sara's tired body from her hips. Her ass up high in the air. He spread her cheeks and saw her red, puffy asshole. It twitched like it was trying to close. He put his thumb on the rim of her asshole and rubbed it. 

Sara whimpered. Her asshole felt raw. 

Mac put lube on his fingers, warming it up before he pushed in two fingers. He didn't go slow. With the lube and the cum still inside of her, he felt like it was enough. He scissored his fingers causing another whine to fall from Sara. Eventually adding two more fingers. He was longer and thicker than Jack. 

He pulled out his fingers and replaced it with his cock. He got his cock an inch inside before Sara clamped up. He pulled out and pushed back in, this time going deeper. He kept up the pattern until he was completely inside of her. 

Sara breath came out in hard pants. If she thought taking Jack's cock was difficult, she seriously didn't know how to describe taking Mac's. She felt so aware of everything. The way his breath hit against her back. The way his cock twitched inside of her. The way his hands seemed to burn into her skin. 

Mac pulled out half way and thrust hard back inside. Back and forth. Stretching out more space inside of Sara for his cock. Kenny watched as they fucked above him. His cock gave a interested twitch. He got on his knees and grabbed his cock and rubbed it against Sara's mouth. Her lips smeared with precum. He tapped his cock against her lips, she opened her mouth and wrapped her lips around his head. She licked around the underside of his cock, bring out a grunt from Kenny.

She squeezed around Mac's cock making him moan into her shoulder. He kept driving his cock into the tight hot heat. She felt so fucking good around his cock. He wanted to feel how much more tightly she could squeeze around his cock. He pulled out, only leaving in the tip. He waited, letting Sara focus on the cock in her mouth. Then, he pushed in all the way. 

Sara tried to gasp from the quick intrusion but it only caused her to swallow Kenny's cock down more. They fuck her from both ends. Jack joined in pushing three fingers inside of Sara's cunt. Her muffled moan came through. Kenny moaned loudly. 

"How many times do y'all think I can get her to cum before y'all blow?" Jack asked. 

"How about we find out?" Mac said. 

Jack fucked his finger inside of her. Wiggling his fingers inside of her hitting her g-spot. He kept hitting it, not letting up even after she came. Her body felt so hot. Jack laid his head in between her spread legs. His mouth closed around her folds. He licked in between hitting his tongue brutally against her clit. Sara moaned. Her eyes snapped shut. Jack's tongue moved fast against her clit, feeling it swell against his tongue. His tongue swirled, flicked, and turned as if where battling her clit. Sara's body shook as another orgasm took over her body. 

Jack bit at her folds, grabbing it between his teeth and pulling it. He drank up her juices. His fingers delved back inside of her, his thumb hitting her clit, every other thrust of his fingers. Sara hissed. Her clit was oversensitive. She squeezed down on Mac's cock when her clit was hit again. She tried to move back only to impale herself on the thick, long, hard cock.

She moaned, her eyes rolled to the back of her head when the pain and pleasure started to collide. The tongue and fingers, and the cock inside of her were pulling her to the edge again. She came again. As she shook, Jack lapped at her juices, Kenny shot into her mouth, leaving Mac pounding relentlessly inside of her while she drank down Kenny's cum. 

Mac was so close his toes started to curl. Mac's hips started to roll quickly. Hammering his cock with short but deep thrusts. Sara's eyes were half lidded. Her body was deliciously over worked and used for their pleasure. Now Mac was the last. Mac held on to her tired body and pushed her into the mattress since Jack moved out of the way. Mac pounded viciously into Sara's body. Small moans and whines escaped Sara. With one last hard push, Mac came deep inside of Sara. Her asshole held on tightly to Mac's wide girth as it seemed to be pinning her down, making her take every bit of his cum that he had to offer. 

When Mac came down from his high, he slowly pulled out of Sara's asshole. She shuddered as every inch came out of her body. Mac pulled her cheeks apart admiring the way her asshole looked an angry red and the way it couldn't close. 

"Next time we need to bring plugs. See how much we can stuff her up with our cum," Mac said. 

Sara moaned at the thought. Mac push two fingers along the cum that was seeping out and pushed it back into her asshole. 

"Fuck yeah," both guys agreed. 


End file.
